Electronic design tools allow designers to layout, simulate, and analyze circuitry, such as integrated circuits. In an example, a schematic designer creates a schematic diagram of an integrated circuit. The schematic diagram comprises symbols that represent components of the integrated circuit. However, the schematic diagram does not represent a physical layout of the integrated circuit. A layout designer creates a physical layout, such as a design layout, of the integrated circuit using the schematic diagram. The design layout comprises one or more polygons representing metal, silicon, buffers, or other components or portions thereof.